Universal stream
The Transformers multiverse consists of at least 15,962,782 cataloged universal streams (1,176,325 of which have "come to termination"), according to the TransTech Cybertronians' exhaustive records.This information, and most of the bulk of the article, comes from the text story "Withered Hope". There are at least 59,927,225 realities that the TransTech Cybertronians have yet to catalog.In "Worlds Collide, Part 4", the Autobots scanned 75,890,007 realities in addition to their own before locating Optimus Prime, adrift in the multiverse. Bug Bite claims that there are fifteen quadrillion concurrent realities."Games of Deception" Deciphering the terminology Each universal stream's name consists of three parts, beginning with a noun which refers to the continuity family of origin, a number that indicates the "real world" date of creation, and a Greek letter that denotes the form of media. For example, "Primax 984.0 Gamma" refers to the Generation 1 Marvel Comics continuity, with "Primax" referring to the Generation 1 continuity family, "984.0" indicating a publication date of September 1984 (with "0" indicating an unknown day of publication), and "Gamma" denoting a comic book series. List of known continuity family indicators: * Aurex — the Unicron Trilogy continuity family.Mentioned in "I, Lowtech" as the origin cluster of the Omnicons. * Gargent — the GoBots continuity family. * Malgus — the Animated continuity family.Mentioned in "Withered Hope", but confirmed as Animated in "Bee in the City" and Transformers Animated: The AllSpark Almanac. * Nexus — the cluster where the TransTech world of Axiom Nexus resides. * Primax — the Generation 1 continuity family. * Quadwal — the "real world".Transformers Animated: The AllSpark Almanac. "Quadwal" is a pun on the term "fourth wall", the barrier between fiction and reality which is "broken" when characters in a work of fiction acknowledge either the audience or their fictional nature. * Tyran — the live-action movie continuity family. * Viron — the Robots in Disguise continuity family.Transformers Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II * Xobitor — the, uh, Robotix family. * Yayayarst — the Go-Bots continuity family. Supplied by writers Greg Sepelak and Trent Troop, a list of Greek letters and the media to which they refer: * Alpha — animated series * Beta — tech spec/toy/pack-in comic only ("box") * Gamma — comic book series * Delta — motion picture/live action * Epsilon — club/convention fiction * Zeta — text stories, storybooks and other prose works (printed) * Eta — radio/audiocentric universes, books on tape * Theta — live performance/spoken word * Iota — Internet-only information (not involved with club/convention) * Kappa — games (video and otherwise) Using this information, we could, in theory, determine the names of yet-unnamed universes on our own. For example, the Robots in Disguise cartoon continuity would be Viron 901.8 Alpha. The exceptions to this are the Kre-O continuity, the Bot Shots continuity, and the Aligned continuity family, for which the number and Greek letter may be determined, but whose clusters are thus far unnamed. The Aligned continuity family is apparently considered independent of the Multiverse concept by Hasbro, so the universal stream concept may not even be relevant to this/these universe(s). Officially-designated universal streams These are the officially-named universal streams and the continuity family or individual continuities they refer to: *Aurex — the Unicron Trilogy continuity family **Aurex 103.10 Alpha — the Micron Densetsu cartoon."To Die Game!" **Aurex 603.0 Kappa — The Energon Within video game. **Aurex 802.23 Alpha — the Armada cartoon. *Gargent — the ''GoBots'' continuity family **Gargent -1084.22 Alpha — an evil GoBots mirror universe from the cartoon episode "Transfer Point". **'Gargent -9.16 Kappa' — the evil GoBots mirror universe from MUX **Gargent 984.08 Alpha — the Challenge of the GoBots cartoon. **'Gargent 984.08 Kappa' — MUX version of the Challenge of the GoBots cartoon. *Malgus — the ''Animated'' continuity family **Malgus 1207.26 Alpha — the ''Animated'' cartoon continuity.Transformers Animated: The AllSpark Almanac *Nexus — the TransTech continuity family. **Nexus 208.0 Epsilon — Axiom Nexus. *Primax — the Generation 1 continuity family: **Primax -408.24 Epsilon — if one breaches "the dimensional barrier between the Positive Polarity Universes" and the Negative, one can reach the Shattered Glass universe.SG Aquarius' bio **Primax 095.0 Beta — the universal stream that's home to Generation 2 Bullet Bike's Tech Spec bio."I, Lowtech" **Primax 109.0 Beta — the original home of Alternity Convoy Vibrant Red.From Here to Alternity **Primax 207.0 Epsilon — the Classics continuity, a splinter timeline of the Marvel Comics US continuity continuity."Withered Hope" **Primax 209.0 Gamma — a universe where the Great War never stopped, and the Maximals and Predacons are used as proxies for the Autobot and Decepticon armies.Depth Charge bio **Primax 388.0 Gamma — Japanese Generation 1 manga continuity, which branches off from cartoon continuity with the Super-God Masterforce manga. **Primax 406.3 Eta — the ''Kiss Players'' radio drama. **Primax 498.1 Alpha — the ''Beast Wars II'' cartoon continuity.Transformers I.Q. #8 **Primax 509.28 Epsilon — the Wings Universe continuity."Invasion: Epilogue" **Primax 698.20 Theta — the world of "Visitations". **Primax 703.02 Gamma — the world of the Devil's Due Press's G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers continuity. **Primax 787.3 Alpha — the Japanese ''The Headmasters'' cartoon continuity. **Primax 895.0 Gamma — the world of "The New Battle!!"Optimus Prime bio **Primax 903.0 Beta — the ''Binaltech'' continuity."To Mega Therion" **Primax 905.0 Beta — the Binaltech Asterisk continuity."The World Is Flat!" **''Primax 913.0 Kappa' — Witwicky What-If Timeline - forked cartoon timeline where the Witwickys never became the Autobots' pets **Primax 984.0 Gamma — the Marvel Comics US continuity. **'Primax 984.0 Kappa' — the TFUMUX version of the Marvel Comics UK continuity. **Primax 984.17 Alpha — the Generation 1 cartoon continuity. **Primax 1005.19 Gamma — the IDW Generation 1 continuity."Timeless" **'Primax 1009.0 Kappa' — A G1 universe where all Transformers are completely toy-accurate. Ironhide and Ratchet are MONSTERS.MUX only **Primax 1087.09 Alpha — the ''Video Challenger opening of the Headmasters. **'Primax 1097.0 Kappa' — The Transformers Universe MUX continuityMUX only **Primax 1291.0 Zeta — the "Another Time & Place" text story continuity, a dead-end splinter thread of the Marvel Comics continuity. **Primax 1286.3 Kappa — the Mystery of Convoy game. * Quadwal — a strangely divergent continuity family. ** Quadwal -3760.925 Theta — the world in which MUX players liveThe origin date of September 25, -3760 is also a reference; September 25, 3760 BC is the first day of the Hebrew calendar That answers THAT question. *Tyran — the live-action film continuity family **Tyran 307.27 Zeta — the world of Ghosts of Yesterday. **Tyran 407.1 Beta — the world of the movie toyline's Tech Specs. **Tyran 607.07 Kappa — the world of Capture the Cube. **Tyran 707.04 Delta — the ''Transformers'' film. *Viron — the Robots in Disguise continuity family **Viron 403.0 Beta — home stream to Dreadwing and Smokejumper. *Xobitor — the Robotix continuity family **Xobitor 286.0 Gamma — the Robotix comic. **Xobitor 1085.06 Alpha — the Robotix cartoon. *Yayayarst — the Go-Bots continuity family **Yayayarst 201.11 Beta — the only known stream in this family. Notes *As of Timeless, the TransTechs have yet to chart a universal cluster for the Aligned continuity family. After briefly catching sight of a stream from that section of TF fiction, Rhinox remarked that it was a "new universe, farther than we've ever charted." References Category:Universes Category:Timelines